Transformers are used as components of power supply grids. Transformers may be used for voltage conversion or current conversion.
Determining properties of a transformer by way of a transformer test, in which one or more characteristic variables of the transformer are ascertained through measurement, is necessary for example for ensuring operational safety, for actuation or for other reasons. Examples of such transformer tests include determining a static resistance, determining a dynamic resistance, determining a turns ratio and/or determining a leakage impedance or leakage inductance
However, traditional transformer test techniques give only limited statements for characterizing magnetic properties of a main inductance of the transformer. Additional information that allows conclusions to be drawn as to the magnetic properties of the main inductance of the transformer would be desirable, not only for more accurate parameterization of an equivalent circuit of the transformer but also for more accurate detection of fault states. For example, damage or changes to the transformer core could be detected better if additional measurement variables, dependent on the magnetic properties of the transformer core, were to be available.